


Blue Energy

by 1Mind_Less1 (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Chris - Freeform, Corny Lines, Cute, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M, Mila - Freeform, Multiple chapters, No ice skating, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sad, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Sick Yuuri, Victuri, Yuri! On Ice, good ending, highschool, hiroko katsuki - Freeform, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, lovey dovy, mari katsuki - Freeform, motorcycle dude, nicer jj, otabek alitin, otayuri - Freeform, school au, superpower au, toshiya katsuki - Freeform, yuri is viktors brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1Mind_Less1
Summary: In another world were yuuri and viktor are students and yuuri has powers what will go down. Viktor has a crush on yuuri, but will that change when he finds out his secret? Yuri plistetsky has a crush on a badass looking dude that always shows up to school on a moter cycle. Yuuri also has a crush on viktor so its hard not to tell him about his special powers. This fic is full of cringyness fluff angst and corny lines. its my first fic but i hope its acceptable! enjoy ^-^ [Superpower au]





	1. Friends

Yuuri POV   
Seriously. Was the only thing he said to himself in the bathroom stall as blue energy started to emit from his hands. My first day back and i'm already losing control god this sucks! The blue energy grew and so did the pain coming from his hand. He whined and started to cry quietly. 

The bathroom door opened and yuuri lifted his feet on to the toilet seat “Yuuri I know you're in here” a voice called from the outside of the stall door. Viktor. He can't find out i have to stop it calm down take a breath. 

A knock was delivered to the door and yuuri lost focus and suddenly his whole body had a light blue energy surrounding him in the stall. “Um G-Go away?” yuuri even questioned his own words. “Okay well i know you're not going to the bathroom so-” yuuri could see through the little crack at the bottom of the stalls that viktor was getting on his knees and was beginning to crawl under the stall viktor poked his head through and looked up at yuuri “hey are u ok-” viktor looked up at yuuri with an expression of fear. He hit his neck on the stall door and fumbled backwards. Sitting on the ground astonished. 

Viktor knew yuuri's secret now and there was no going back and yuuri couldn't make viktor forget what he saw. No this isn't happening it can be god dammit. Crap crap CRAP. 

6 years prior 

It was yuuri's first day at a public school, or for that matter any school. See Yuuri was, well ,different from other kids yuuri had special abilities in a way. He could emit blue energy from his body, he could float, and he could also do countless other things including, putting people to sleep, using his mind to move things, reading people's minds, and changing his eye color which he still couldn't control. “ m-mama do i have to go in”

Yuuri’s mom hiroko looked down at her son. “Yes darling but don't worry we gave you your special medicine so you won't lose control” she gave him a sweet smile.

“ oh okay’ yuuri looked down at his black tennis shoes. Even though he wouldn't lose control he was still frightened about meeting kids his age.

When he walked into the small room there were five tables scattered across the room. They were each filled with five kids. There were also parents that were walking around the classroom or talking to the teacher some were just sitting down next to there kids and talking to them before they had to leave.

His mother grabbed his hand and pulled both of them over toward the teacher that was standing over by a table labeled 3 standing over a couple of kids and helping them with the worksheet that they were provided. 

His mother tapped on the ladies shoulder. And smiled when her head turned towards her.

“Oh hello there my name is Minako and i'll be your son's teacher for the year.” she gave them a heart warming smile.

“ oh and what's your name” Minako bent down to look at yuuri. She gave him another smile but he didn't respond he just looked back down at his shoes. 

“ his name is yuuri “ hiroko answered for him.

“ that's a lovely name now you will actually be sitting right here next to viktor and JJ” 

two of the kids looked up from the table. One of the kids had long silver hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. He had pale skin and the most beautiful blue eyes. To his right was another boy with tan skin and an undercut an eyeroll and looked away. Just by how they looked yuuri could tell that the one with the pretty eyes was viktor and jj was the undercut one. Viktor gave him a little wave and a smile.

“ HIIIIIIII~” viktor said and got up to give yuuri a hug.

Yuuri tried to dodge it but failed horribly. Viktor caught yuuri in his grasp and yuuri immediately turned completely red. 

“We can be friends!!! Yuuri right hey you wanna come and help me color my worksheet”

“F-friends?” yuuri asked he hadn't heard of the word..ever 

“Hey i wanna be friends with him to!” jj shouted from the other side of the table.

“Oh o-okay”

Viktor dragged him over to the little table and they started to color. Yuuri hadn't felt this happy in a long time. So this is what it felt like to have friends. Yuuri liked the feeling a lot.

After a little while jj joined them for the coloring party. By the end of the short day they had there was a paper filled with little drawings. They went outside to be picked up by their parents. Viktor and jj’s mom met yuuri’s and he couldn't be more happy.

When they got home that night he couldn't sleep. He stayed up thinking about the great day he had had. “Friends” he said out loud. He liked the sound of it.


	2. Sleepover

5 years later

Yuuri was sitting at the table in the dining room fidgeting with his hand, and a little blue string he found that was some how captivating to him. Today was going to be so much fun! JJ and Viktor were coming over to have a sleepover and yuuri was hoping that the medicine was going to work which was worrying him. 

Yuuri was snapped out of his trance when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up instantly knocking his knee on the wood of the small table.

“yuuri ~ open up its us” viktor coode from outside. At that moment yuuri froze, Oh god viktor is coming over, coming over to my house! What if he doesn't like it? Will he think im weird when he sees that i write stories and have draco malfoy posters in my room?

“OI JACKASS WERE COMING IN” JJ shouted from outside the door. 

“JJ you can't just say that it's rude” viktor whispered to JJ.

Yuuri instantly ran up to his room and started to tear down the posters one by one slowly making sure that none of them ripped. He exalted in his speed drastically when he heard the front door open and muffled voices coming from downstairs. Yuuri could feel his eyes changing color as he ripped more posters down. NONONONO. He thought to himself.

Yuuri could hear the footsteps of three people on the steps every other step making a creaking noise that yuuri didn't usually enjoy but right now he was thanking the heavens that the wood made that sound so that he knew they were coming so the two boys wouldn't walk in on him.

Staying in his place yuuri looked around the room for something he could block the door with until he could get his room fixed up. He spotted a chair on the other side of his room, it was a light brown and it was wood so he would be able to use it as a temporary lock for the door as he started to rip down the posters on the other wall, with one swift motion of his finger the chair was on the other end of the room placed under the door knob.

A light shake was given to the door and yuuri twirled around to see the door shaking a little.

“Yuuri its your mom JJ and Viktor are here now can you let us in” she said with the sweetest voice she could muster, but anyone could tell that she was just hiding ther annoyance for her son .

“Uhm y-yeah im coming one second mom” yuuri said as he ripped the final poster of of his wall and in one swift motion he moved theh chair away from the door got a bow that was a salmon shade and placed the posters inside.

“Come in!” yuuri yelled from his bed which he was now sitting on.

The door opened and two boys can fumbling in. Viktor tripped on JJ’s foot and fell to the ground all of his hair flooping over his head. “Ow” viktor whined as he sat back up “are you okay?” yuuri asked sitting up from his spot on the bed 

“watch out nikiforov your gonna end up getting seriously hurt one of these days” JJ extended his hand out for viktor and viktor excepted

“so you do care~ <3” viktor gave JJ a smile and them looked back at yuuri. 

“So yuuri have you ever played truth or dare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okkkaaaaayyy so i know this chapter was really short but i had a long day and im tired sorry =~= BUT my writing buddy will be coming over tomorrow so expect many updates and maybe even a new fan fiction that will be inspired of of one of my favorite authors snakemittens!!!! but until then am i the only one who is excited for some truth or dare? Also i know that how the story started off seemed like viktor was just first finding out which he was but maybe he wasn't?????? wuuuutttt! plot twist but anyway the next chapter may be a little confusing so, here something that will help you out a little bit when reading. Yuuri can kind of control minds in a way of of some sorts ;)
> 
> if you have any questions suggestions or requests for the story hit me up on my Tumblr @ either genurousecatcoffeelove (ik weird name just dont ask) or @ 1Mind-Less1 
> 
> (also next chapter were going to have some viktor POV)


	3. Sorry for the late update ;-;

Ok so the past couple days the computer that i use for writting haa been confined i will try to post on my tablet (wut im using right now) but until staurday there might not ne an update ;-; sorryyyy!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. Do you like nicer JJ in this one or should i scrap him ;) I hope i did good for my first fanficiton!!!!
> 
> If you have any questions requests or suggestions Hit me up on my Tumblr @ 1Mind-Less1
> 
> ill try to update this fic as soon as possible and until then make sure to have a great night ^-^


End file.
